XY001
January 18, 2014 | en_series= | en_op= Pokémon Theme (Version XY) | ja_op=Ｖ（ボルト） | ja_ed=Ｘ海峡Ｙ景色 | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=矢嶋哲生 | directorn=1 | director=末田宜史 | artn=2 | art=堤舞 | art2=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=XY001-XY010| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! (Japanese: カロス地方にやってきた！夢と冒険のはじまり！！ We've Arrived in the Kalos Region! The Beginning of Dreams and Adventures!!) is the first episode of the , and the 800th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 17, 2013, and aired in the United Kingdom and the United States as a sneak peek preview of the full series on October 19, 2013. It was later broadcast in sequence in the United States on January 18, 2014. Blurb After a quick introduction to Serena, a budding young Trainer who lives with her mother in the Kalos region, we find Ash, Pikachu, and Alexa on a plane, preparing to land in Kalos. Saying that Ash is excited would be quite an understatement! The thought of meeting all the new Pokémon and having lots of exciting Gym battles has our hero beside himself with joyous anticipation. But when Alexa discovers that her younger sister (who’s a Gym Leader) isn’t at her Gym in Santalune City, Ash wonders where he should try for his first badge. Alexa directs him to the Gym located in the Prism Tower, right there in Lumiose City! Ash and Pikachu arrive at the Gym, brimming with confidence and energy. But they are greeted by a robot who, upon discovering Ash hasn’t yet won a single badge in Kalos, promptly throws them out with a bang! Outside, a Trainer named Clemont and his little sister, Bonnie, manage to catch Ash and Pikachu as they come flying out of the tower. After introductions all around, Ash challenges Clemont to a battle on the spot, and he agrees. With Pikachu up against Clemont’s new Pokémon Bunnelby, it proves to be a battle of power and strategy, until it is rudely interrupted by none other than Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, who have followed Ash all the way to Kalos! The villains proclaim that although Pikachu is their first Pokémon-catching priority, the wealth of prime Pokémon in the Kalos region is too great to ignore! As a new battle begins, Team Rocket’s Wobbuffet proves to be quite a powerful Pokémon, thanks to its Mirror Coat move, which returns special attacks to the sender with double the power! But a Froakie has been observing the events from the sidelines, and now rushes in to help. When it flings the protective Frubbles that cover its back—which isn’t technically a move, and therefore not affected by Wobbuffet’s Mirror Coat—Team Rocket is sent blasting off again, but Froakie is injured in the process. Ash knows they need to get Froakie to a Pokémon Center right away, but Bonnie suggests it would be faster to go to Professor Sycamore’s research lab. So off they go: Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, and the injured Froakie, ushering in a new round of adventures and excitement! Plot The episode starts off with a flying in from the window. A woman named Grace asks Fletchling to go wake up , her daughter, because she has tried once already and Serena has not woken up. Fletchling flies upstairs into Serena's bedroom to find her sleeping. Fletchling approaches her and pecks her awake, and to 's surprise, Serena becomes angry at Fletchling for waking her up like that. She tries to get Fletchling for doing so. Then the woman reminds her to get ready for morning training, much to her distress. Serena opens the window and says good morning to Rhyhorn. Serena hopes that today will be interesting. Just then, is arriving in the Kalos region on a plane with Alexa, looking forward to a whole new adventure. Ash and gaze out the window to see they are closing in on Kalos. Alexa sees that he is very excited about it. The plane lands on the ground and Ash walks out of the plane as Pikachu jumps out onto his shoulder. Ash adjusts his hat and screams that he has finally arrived in Kalos. Alexa walks out of the plane and asks why. Ash turns around to see two Pokémon flying in the air. When he sees them, he trips and falls down the steps toward the ground. Pikachu and Alexa rush over to him and wonder if he is hurt. Ash still wonders what those Pokémon are, and Alexa says that they are as she helps him up. Meanwhile, watches Ash from a distance planning to catch Pikachu. Ash exclaims that the first thing he'll do is have a gym battle. Alexa asks where he'll go for one, and says that he will challenge her sister at her gym. She says that her gym is not in Lumiose City, but is located in Santalune City, much to Ash's despair. Alexa says to wait while she gives her sister a call at the lobby. Ash decides to look around for new Pokémon, when suddenly appears on the top of the airport traffic control tower and jumps off and disappears. Ash asks Pikachu if he saw that and gets excited. Ash heads to the lobby and runs to Alexa's . He asks where Alexa is and says she's at the phone. Ash says that he saw a really cool Pokémon. Alexa guarantees that he will see a whole lot more. Ash expresses great anticipation of being in the Kalos region and says he can't wait to win that gym battle as well. However, even though Alexa got through to her sister, she is not at the gym at the moment. Ash freaks out after hearing that she will be away for quite a while. Alexa says that he should challenge the gym in the city they are currently in at the Lumiose Gym, which is located in the center of the city at Prism Tower. Alexa says that they have to part ways. They start to say their goodbyes, and Ash thanks her for all her help recently as she welcomes him to the Kalos region. Ash sets off for the Lumiose Gym, as Alexa comments to herself on all the energy Ash has. Ash runs off to the entrance to Lumiose City and jumps in excitement. He starts to explore the city and finds many new Pokémon along the way. Then he sees the Prism Tower in the distance and runs toward the entrance to the tower. He proceeds to enter the tower into the gym, while two people look at him from a distance. Ash is now in the gym and walks up toward the door. He requests a gym battle, but a robotic voice asks him about how many badges he currently has. He has none and says it's his first Gym challenge. This shocks the monitor as he says he needs four badges to have a gym battle in the gym. The monitor asks him to leave immediately. Ash gets shocked and is sent through a trapdoor to the exit. The two people from before see him falling out of the tower and they attempt to rescue Ash and his Pikachu. The boy throws his backpack that inflates out a cushion to break Ash's fall. The little girl catches Pikachu and falls. The boy asks if Ash is okay to which he is. The girl shows the boy the Pikachu and hugs him tight, which Pikachu responds to with a ! A Pokémon is watching them from a building. The girl falls from the shock and laughs. The boy apologizes for his little sister's actions and tells her to apologize too. She says she only wanted to hug him for being cute. The boy asks if Pikachu liked the hug, and then she realizes it was impolite, so she apologizes. Ash accepts her apology and says Pikachu was just surprised. He also says thanks for her saving Pikachu. Ash goes on saying on how bizarre the Lumiose Gym is. The girl explains that the Gym has a really tough Gym Leader. She asks if the guy said if he asked him for the amount of Gym Badges he has, to which he has none. He explains that he just arrived in the Kalos region and it's the first gym he's been to. The boy asks where he's from. Ash introduces himself and says he's from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. The scene cuts to a battlefield. The boy introduces himself as and his sister as . Ash explains that Pikachu was his first Pokémon and they both went on a journey looking for Gym battles. He asks them if they are on a journey too, but they are doing that in the future. Ash ask what kind of Pokémon Clemont has, and he shows him a recently caught Pokémon. Ash wants to battle his Pokémon since he can't have an official Gym battle, he wants to have his first battle in the Kalos region with him. He accepts his challenge. Clemont sends out his Bunnelby, while Ash sends out his Pikachu. Bonnie wishes luck to both of them. Clemont tells Bunnelby that this is their first battle and to relax and give it all it's got. Ash starts off with Pikachu using Thunderbolt. Bunnelby uses its ears to use the sand to block the attack. Clemont explains that Bunnelby can handle any electric type moves. Bunnelby uses , while Ash tells Pikachu to take off to use his speed to confuse. However it doesn't work and Bunnelby digs up from the ground and lands the attack. Pikachu then uses , which is a direct hit. Bunnelby recovers from the attack with its ears and uses . Ash realises that Bunnelby's ears are just like hands. Pikachu recovers and then uses . Bunnelby uses its ears to catch the Iron Tail. Clemont sees this to be a major advantage for him, until Ash points out that Bunnelby can no longer use its ears. Ash tells Pikachu to use , which lands a hit. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and Clemont tells Bunnelby to wait. Just then, the battle is interrupted when an electrical device falls in, which Pikachu narrowly dodges. Ash scolds the people who would do that. They ask who the people are and it was Team Rocket, who says their motto. The talking catches Clemont's attention, but Ash stops him to explains that they are a group of bad people that try to take his Pikachu. They say that it's one of their goals and to also capture strong Pokémon in Kalos, and that forming a Pokémon army is unavoidable. Team Rocket start proceeding with their plan, but Ash and friends prevent them from doing so. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, however, uses to counter it back to Pikachu. Pikachu is hit and Ash runs over to catch him. Clemont says they should flee since "Mirror Coat reflects special attacks with double the power". However, Ash says he won't give up as long as his Pokémon doesn't give up. Pikachu uses Electro Ball while Clemont helps out and tells Bunnelby to use . Wobbuffet charges, evades the Mud Shot, and counters Electro Ball. Pikachu is about to be hit by his own Electro Ball until a Pokémon jumps out to save him and shields him from the attack. Clemont says that it's a Froakie and it's a Starter Pokémon you can receive in the Kalos region. Froakie is mad and proceeds to attack Team Rocket with his Frubbles despite his serious injuries. Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat, but this time, it fails. Clemont explains that since the frubbles on Froakie isn't a move, it was ineffective. Ash and friends work together to stop Team Rocket. Bunnelby uses Dig to launch them into the sky. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Froakie uses to send them blasting off. Everyone thanks their Pokémon for stopping them. Then, Froakie collapses from his injuries after the battle. Ash runs up to him and wonders where the nearest Pokémon Center is. Bonnie says it would be much quicker to go to Professor Sycamore's lab. Ash and friends start to rush toward the Professor's lab, with the injured Froakie in Ash's arms. Major events * is introduced. * and Alexa arrive in Lumiose City, the central part of the Kalos region. * Ash sees a mysterious at the airport. * Ash learns that Alexa's sister is away from her Gym, but there is another in Lumiose City itself. * Ash and Alexa go their separate ways. * Ash is unable to have an official Gym Battle as he needs four Badges in order to challenge the Lumiose Gym. * meets an inventor named and his sister for the first time. * Ash has a battle with Clemont, but it gets interrupted by Team Rocket. * Clemont and Bonnie encounter for the first time. * A saves from Team Rocket, but is injured in the process. Debuts Humans * * * * Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * ( ) * Mega * * * * * * Other * Clembot (voice, not named) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Alexa * * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (Alexa's) * (Blaziken Mask's; Mega Blaziken; debut) * (then ; debut) * ( 's; debut) * ( 's) * * * * * (×3) * (multiple) * (multiple; debut) * * (×2) * (debut) * (multiple; debut) * (multiple; debut) * * * (×2) * * (×2) * * * (×2) * * (debut) * (multiple; debut) * * * * * * * (multiple) * (×3) * (×2) * (multiple) * * * * (×3) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (debut) * (Plant Cloak) * (Plant Cloak) * (debut) * * * (×3) * (multiple) * (×2) * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×3; debut) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (debut) * * Other * Clembot (voice, not named) Trivia * Professor Oak's Holo Caster: ** This Pokémon Holo Caster was moved to XY002 on the first airing, due to XY001 and XY002 airing as a one-hour special. * This is the 800th episode of the main anime if Holiday Hi-Jynx and Snow Way Out! are not counted as episodes. * In addition to the United States, this episode aired as a sneak peek on October 19, 2013 in , , , , and . The sneak peek versions of these episodes also aired in on December 7, 2013. ** Due to this fact, this episode is tied with the following episode as the shortest gap between the airdates of the Japanese version and the English dub. However, both were aired as a sneak preview, not regular episodes, as the hadn't completed its run outside Japan yet, so the record that The Journalist from Another Region! held wasn't broken for regular episodes until Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. ** For these airings, a placeholder opening was used, in which the show's title simply flew into view on a black background as the title card background music played. * A new eyecatch debuts in the Japanese version, called "Pokémon Quiz". The silhouette of Pokémon is revealed, then other four silhouettes appear alongside it: one being identical to the first silhouette, two being that of similar Pokémon species and one of them being that of . The viewers have to remember where the correct silhouette was, which is revealed alongside the actual Pokémon species after the commercial break. * This is the first time that an episode introducing a new core series region does not feature the regional Professor. * As of this episode, music from Kyurem VS. the Sword of Justice is used in the anime. * Jessie breaks the fourth wall when Ash says that he and Pikachu will always stand up to Team Rocket. She replies that all he will end up with is reruns, implying that the show will end due to them succeeding in capturing Pikachu. Errors * After Alexa finished her call with her sister, , , and go to her to tell her Ash saw an awesome Pokémon, and Alexa is missing her one earring. * In one scene, the pocket on Alexa's jeans is missing. * During the Team Rocket motto sequence: ** The space inside the "R" on Jessie's uniform is briefly colored red instead of white, and a few frames later, her undershirt is miscolored white. This error is present in every subsequent episode featuring the same motto animation. ** When he crosses arms, the fingers on James's left glove are colored like his skin, instead of black. This is corrected in subequent episodes. * In the dub, when Ash asks Clemont where the Pokémon Center is, his mouth doesn't keep up with the words. File:XY001_error.png|Alexa's missing one earring File:XY001 error 2.png|Alexa's missing jeans pocket Dub edits * For unknown reasons, the title card is lacking the characters's shadows and the To Be Continued text does not appear in the end of the episode in the . The , and presumably all international versions, has the To Be Continued added in. * In the official debut of this episode's dub, a large portion of the original music is replaced with dub music. However, this was not the case in the preview airing, in which the episode used all of the original music. ** In addition, several lines of dialogue were rerecorded and the Clembot's voice was changed between the preview and official debut. In other languages |zh_yue= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |nl= |el= |it= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |pl= |}} 001 800 800 800 800 800 800 800 800 800 800 800 800 de:Kalos, Region der Träume und Abenteuer! (Episode) fr:XY001 it:XY001 ja:XY編第1話 pl:XY001 zh:XY001